Probably Wouldn't Be This Way
by Amythest Girl
Summary: After 20 years, Meredith comes back to Seattle for a day she never thought she'd see.Deals with: Major Character Death and Serious Illness
1. Chapter 1

Hello Hello Hello!

I am new to the Grey's Anatomy world, and I was in the mood to right something for it so I did.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy in anyway shape or form.

Ok so one with chapter one...

* * *

**Probably Wouldn't Be This Way**

**Chapter 1**

Nobody notices me.

I walk into the chapel and sit in the back row in the shadows.

Nobody will have to know I'm here. Especially his wife.

Mark may notice, only because he is my half brother-in-law, but usual does notice these things, the things were I come, when nobody expects or probably wants me to.

But after 20 years, they may not recognise me enough to know that I'm here.

20 years ago, I wouldn't have been this shy.

20 years ago, I wouldn't have dreamed of having a 20-year-old daughter.

20 years ago, I was the Dirty 'Ex' – Mistress.

20 years ago…was along time ago.

I tried to move on, people kept telling me to move on, but it was so hard. With Dee looking more and more like her father everyday.

I ran, I probably shouldn't have, but I did, it was easier, I didn't have to face anything; until 6 weeks later when I found out I was pregnant.

Now, I'm back in Seattle for the funeral of the only man I have and would, ever loved:

-The father of my child.

-The man I only saw in my dreams.

-The man I never thought I'd see again, I was right.

-The man who didn't pick me, choose me or love me.

The man I have missed ever since he choose her, ok so she was his wife, but she had:

-My McDreamy

-My McDog

-My McLife

But the one thing she didn't have, and would never have, was my McBaby, Delenda Grace Shepherd or Grey, depending where we were or who you were.

I always planned to tell him, now its to late, to late to tell and to late to hide.

The funeral was simple, but elegant, Addison said that's what Derek would have wanted.

Sitting at the cemetery, with Dee beside me, it makes me realise how much I've missed, of the people who I used to call my family, lives.

Cristina and Preston will be married 20 years in a couple of months and they have 3 children, Bailey Chantal and Miranda Lucille Burke who are twins and Richard Derek Burke.

Izzie and Alex will be married 15 years next month and have 5 kids, Ava Marie, Alexandra Grace, Mitchell George, Michael Isaiah and Karlene Isobel Karev.

George and Callie have been married for 20 years with one daughter, Georgia Calliope O'Malley.

Mark married my half sister Lexie, they will be married 13 years next fall, and they have 2 daughters, Marqelle Susan Grey-Sloan and Leigh Merie Grey-Sloan.

Addison and Derek will have been married 32 years next summer, they worked out there problems, they had a good life, they had a dramatic life, and they had a life that they knew how to live.

Richard and Adele, they would be married for 45 years, but Richard had a heart attack 2 years ago, that was the last time I was down here.

Me, I had a life with my daughter, she grew up with more love than a child could imagine, and she is and always will be the apple of my eye.

As they lower him into the ground, I hold back my tears no longer. This is it, this is final, and this could be and would be my closure.

People are now getting up, this is my signal to leave, but something is holding me back, the fact that I never got to say goodbye, its to late for that now, his gone, forever.

Mark gets out of his seat and turns around and locks eyes with me he nods his head signalling it is my time to come out of hiding, my time to face everyone, my time for me to introduce my daughter, my time to say goodbye.

As I walk to the front of the crowd, I realise that I am also coming to my end, this will be the last time I see my 'family', I know it, I have a feeling. This is my goodbye.

Mark learns over into the group of people, Cristina, Preston, Izzie, Alex, Lexie, Adele and Addison, they all turn around and look at me, the shock on their faces is evident.

"I don't know what to say to them Dee, it's been 20 years" I lean backwards towards my daughter.

"Say what's in your heart, ma, that's all you can do" Dee was wise beyond her years, probably why she was in college studying to get a degree in social studies and human health and development.

Mark is the one that comes up to me, and envelops me into a hug.

"I don't know what to do Mark" I sob into his chest.

"Mere, you can't break done, you and I both know this is your last chance at this, you and I both know, that your cancer is that far advanced that it's a miracle you're still with us. You need to do this for closure if nothing else" Mark looks down at me; Mark is the brother I never had.

I gather the strength I need to go and face them…

" I know you probably don't won't me here, and I also know I probably shouldn't be here, but I needed this for closure, closure on Derek and closure on me.

This girl behind me, this is my daughter, Delenda Grace Grey, but if you want to get legal Delenda Grace Shepherd. She was born 20 years ago, 44 weeks after 'prom', the only reason I remember that was because she was 2 weeks overdue.

I know I never told any of you other than Lexie and Mark about her, but I wanted to, believe me I did, but it was to hard, and after I found out that Addison and Derek were happy, I didn't want to come back into the picture and destroy that.

So for the past 20 years I have raised her by myself, I hope I did a good job, but I know for a fact that if Dee had of had a father figure anything like Derek in her life it would have been so much better.

After I had Dee I continued my fellowship in New York, at Mt. Sinai. I chose a Neurosurgical Residency, and I am now Head of Neurosurgery, but not for much longer.

You see about 6 months ago I was diagnosed with Breast Cancer, and I had surgery to remove it but it was stage 4, they couldn't do anything about it, 2 weeks ago we found out that it has spread to my brain, so it is a miracle that I am still here.

I'm glad I am still here though, because I needed to tell you all in person, I needed to say goodbye, I don't care if you can never forgive me for what I did, but as long as I know I have told you, I can live the rest of me life in serenity, and die in a peaceful state of mind.

One last thing, if I had never met Derek, I would never have had the life I had, and I will never regret anything in my life, if it wasn't for Derek, I **probably wouldn't be this way**, I probably wouldn't be so happy and content with my life."

The shock on Cristina, Preston, Izzie, Alex, Adele and Addison's face is something that will stay with me for the remainder of my days.

I never would have expected Addison to be the first one to reply either...

* * *

OK, So I know it was cruel to leave it there, but I need to know what your all thinking. 

I have Addison's reply speach typed up, I just need your support!

Please review for this first time GA's author!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Again!

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but the last few chapters will be smaller compared to the starting chapter.

I also apologize for people that don't like the Mark/Lexie pairing, I didn't know who else to put Mark with! (It was either her or syph nurse Olivia!)

Don't expect updates this regularly, its just I had it here, and I wanted to complete this chapter!

Ok so here is Addison's Reply!

* * *

**Probably Wouldn't Be This Way**

**Chapter 2**

_Previously:_

_The shock on Cristina, Preston, Izzie, Alex, Adele and Addison's face is something that will stay with me for the remainder of my days._

* * *

"Meredith, I never hated you for what happened, you have to know that. You were a victim in what happened, you were unfairly brought into the mess of a marriage that Derek and I had at that point. 

You should have come and told Derek about Delenda, but I understand why you didn't, and I thank you for that, because if you had, I don't think I would have been this happy.

I have nothing to forgive you for Meredith, you never hurt me on purpose, in fact, you probably saved me from myself, a number of times.

I know Derek would be happy that you are here today."

That was definitely not what I was expecting to hear, but it was nice to hear it. I know I had Addison's forgiveness, I know that from that perspective that that part of my life is finally at peace.

"Ma, isn't there something else you wanted to tell Aunt Addison?"

I turned around and smiled at my daughter, she was definitely not forgetful, and very pushy, and if she wasn't there is so much I never would have done, and so much I would've forgotten.

"Yes, there was Dee, but how about you tell your Aunt Addison" I should probably tell her, and yes I know they're wondering why Dee is calling her Aunt Addison.

"Ok, I know you're all probably wondering why I'm calling her Aunt Addison, well my ma brought me up to know that I had a family in Seattle, New York and Boston, so you are all my Aunts and Uncles.

Like in New York I have my actually family, Aunt Nancy, Uncle Stewart, Aunt Kathleen, Uncle Damien, Aunt Sarah, Uncle Adam, Aunt Charlene and Uncle Charlie, and then there are all my cousins.

In Boston I have Uncle Josh and Aunt Marlene, and here I have you guys, Aunt Izzie, Uncle Alex, Aunt Cristina, Uncle Preston, Uncle George, Aunt Callie, Grandma Adele, Aunt Addison, Uncle Mark and Aunt Lexie. Grandpa Richard was also here, and then there is my actual grandpa and all your kids.

Ma also always said that if I were ever to have godparents, well I do have god parents, but if she had of stayed here my god parents would have been Uncle Mark and Uncle Preston, and Aunt Addison and Aunt Cristina."

My daughter was never one to hold back, I learnt that at her first school political debate. She was strong willed, free spirited, and one hell of a fighter.

"You left, and just because you are here, you expect us to be sympathetic to your situation. You know I don't like fighting, and I hate running, even though I do the same thing sometimes. You do not get to come here and ask for forgiveness, you don't get to be the innocent girl who got wrapped in by a big bad, really dreamy, looking guy.

You were at fault as much as he was. You may have cancer, but we've gotten through losing you once, I'm sure we'll get over losing you again." Izzie was upset at me; I expected that, I knew that someone would have this outlook.

The thing was, I never expected Izzie to be so…spiteful. Maybe she was right.

Maybe I didn't deserve forgiveness.

Maybe I wasn't all that innocent, ok we proved that when a married attending knocked me up at prom, but hey rules were made to be broken!

Maybe…maybe I deserve to die alone.

Maybe; just maybe, I could do something without hurting the people I love.

Maybe I should just walk away, and be forgotten…

* * *

Hmmm...

So what is Meredith going to do?  
Is someone going to jump to her defense?  
Is something going to happen?

Review and you'll find out...

Amythest Girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again!

Sorry that's its been so long, but I've been sick, yes again, and I've had writer's block and I've had 'my person' overseas, which really wasn't helping my case much.

so anyway here is the 3rd chapter.

* * *

_Previously in Probably Wouldn't Be This Way:_

_"You left, and just because you are here, you expect us to be sympathetic to your situation. You know I don't like fighting, and I hate running, even though I do the same thing sometimes. You do not get to come here and ask for forgiveness, you don't get to be the innocent girl who got wrapped in by a big bad, really dreamy, looking guy._

_You were at fault as much as he was. You may have cancer, but we've gotten through losing you once, I'm sure we'll get over losing you again." Izzie was upset at me; I expected that, I knew that someone would have this outlook._

_The thing was, I never expected Izzie to be so…spiteful. Maybe she was right._

_Maybe I didn't deserve forgiveness._

_Maybe I wasn't all that innocent, ok we proved that when a married attending knocked me up at prom, but hey rules were made to be broken!_

_Maybe…maybe I deserve to die alone._

_Maybe; just maybe, I could do something without hurting the people I love._

_Maybe I should just walk away, and be forgotten…_

**Probably Wouldn't Be This Way  
Chapter 3**

"Mere may have hurt you all in the past, but she isn't going to be here much longer. I don't know what I'll do never being able to talk to her again, she was one of the first people that befriended me here in Seattle, it also happens that she is my sister-in-law.

She doesn't need you all to attack her, Addison has made peace with her, why can't you all?" Mark replied in a tone that I had never, ever heard before.

"What does she want us to say Mark? That we forgive her for running off and not telling us? That we forgive her for not telling us about Delenda? That we forgive her for not being there when Richard has his heart attacks?

I can't do that, I can't and that's the honest truth! She wanted honesty and she also said she didn't care if we never forgive her!

Well guess what? I'm not sure I ever will be able to!" Cristina sprouted back, I'm actually not all that surprised by that.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!?!

My mother was there for you when you had your ectopic pregnancy!

She was there when you needed her!

You may never have realised that she ALWAYS put you guys before herself!

It may never have seemed like that, but ma has had this HORRIBLE guilt about not ever telling you guy's about me, and she has come here to tell you all before she dies, and all you can say is that I'm not sure I'll every be able to forgiver her!

My mother deserves more than that, and I always thought higher of you people than that, the person I thought wouldn't be able to forgive her HAS!

What does that say about the rest of you?" Dee sprouted back, I could tell by the tone in her voice she wasn't done.

"Dee, that's enough, I said they didn't have to forgive, I needed to say what I said, so I could die with a peaceful mind, I probably don't deserve it but I need to." I turned around and looked at Dee, with sadness in my eyes.

I never thought it would be this difficult to see all of my 'family' again, but it is. I turned back around.

"I came here today to say goodbye to Derek, to say goodbye to all of you, because for some reason I have the slightest feeling, this will be the last time I ever see you.

You guy's will never know how much I've missed you, you guy's will never know the guilt I have or had or whatever.

I needed this for myself, and you may hate me for that, but it's true, I'd hate to die with something on my mind, I never wanted to die like that, and now I know I won't.

This is all I have to say to you.

I'm sorry, I'm SO sorry, I never meant to hurt any of you the way I did, but I did and I'm sorry. I don't know what my life would have been like if I wasn't able to think about you guys every minute of everyday.

You all kept me sane!" It was the truth and sometimes the truth hurts but I need to die with a light chest.

"Mere, you left without saying goodbye, it hurt, but I don't know what I would've done if you had of died and I hadn't known, it would hurt more than you moving and not saying goodbye, because you would NEVER have been able to say goodbye.

I've missed you Mere, there have been so many times when I realised I needed someone like you to talk to, as weird as that sounds.

Thanks for coming to say goodbye Mere, it means a whole heap to me, cause I love you, in a non freakish, totally obsessed, how I used to love you way, as a brother, I love you." George said in typical George fashion, but with tears in his eyes.

"Same 'ere Mere, Iz may hate your guts at the moment, but I'm my own person, or I like to believe I'm my own person, cause lets face it, I'm whipped.

You're like the little sister I never had, my favourite dark and twisty sister, and the one that I'd have loved the most.

I'm gonna miss you Mere, so much more now, knowing that your never coming home." Alex said in a way that you could never imagine Alex speaking, he was speaking from the heart, something he only ever used to do with Izzie.

With that I had tears running down my eyes, and I looked at everyone else and knew, nobody else was going to say anything, nobody else was going to say goodbye to me, they would never forgive, and truth be told, I'm not sure if I'm REALLY ok with that, but I'll have to be, because it's the last time I'll be able to try.

So I turn and start to walk away, with Dee beside me and Mark calling out something about him, Lexie, Marqy and Leigh, coming over to the hotel room later.

I turned to look at everyone, one last time as I knew it was my last, to see everyone but Mark and Lexie and the girls, I knew that I would be going on my way tonight, with Dee, Mark, Lex, Marqy and Leigh all in the room.

Also, hopefully, with Der waiting for me, with his arms wide open, welcoming me home.

* * *

A/N:

Ok guy's, i'm thinking that's a good place to end it, but I'm not sure!

What do you guys think, because it would be possible for me to write her goodbye's to Mark, Lexie, Marqelle, Leigh and Delenda, and then also having her meet with Derek.

I'm not sure, what do you guy's think.

Review and let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again!

Yes, I decided to write the goodbyes, so there may be 4-5 more chapters, possibly including an epilogue.

First up is Marqy and Leigh, Lexie next possibly with Mark, and then Dee.

Ok here it is guys.

**

* * *

**

_Previously in Probably Wouldn't Be This Way:_

_I turned to look at everyone, one last time as I knew it was my last, to see everyone but Mark and Lexie and the girls, I knew that I would be going on my way tonight, with Dee, Mark, Lex, Marqy and Leigh all in the room._

_Also, hopefully, with Der waiting for me, with his arms wide open, welcoming me home._

**Probably Wouldn't Be This Way  
Chapter 4**

**That Night**

As soon as we got back from the cemetery, I hadn't been feeling well. I had a really bad headache and a really heavy and tight chest, it was slowly getting harder and harder to breathe.

Around 6 o'clock Mark, Lexie, Marqy and Leigh turned up at our hotel room, for one last goodbye.

Lexie and I had a difficult relationship at first but then became close, I don't think I would've been able to handle a lot if I hadn't had an actually sister to talk to.

We knew, we all knew, that tonight was the night, nothing would be done, I would go in peace, Dee, Mark, Lexie and I had all decided a couple of months ago that I would be DNR, it would be easier that way, instead of dieing in an extreme amount of pain.

We knew I would talk to everybody the way I wanted to, so Marqy and Leigh were first.

"Hey Aunt Mere" Marqelle came up and gave me a hug and a kiss, but Leigh stood back.

"Leigh, I need you to come up to me sweetheart, I need to tell you both something" I told Leigh, I was running out of strength, Leigh stood there and shook her head.

"Leigh, we need to do this for Aunt Mere, you know she won't be here much longer, we need to make the most of this time we have, we need to say goodbye" Marqy was looking at her sister with a stern look, Marqy had been born before Mark and Lexie were married she was 16 and the spitting image of Mark.

Again Leigh stood at the back of the room with tears in her eyes and shaking her head. This was going to be hard for Leigh; she was 6, again the spitting image of Mark except she had Lexie's dark hair.

"It's ok Marqy, she's here, and that's all that matters. I don't know what to do, I've never had to say goodbye from this side before, I've always been in your position, or I just have never had the chance to say goodbye.

I suppose I should start off by saying that I love you both so very much, you're my nieces. You're the nieces I know, you're the nieces that I could give advice to and you NOT take it the wrong way."

By this point all three of us were in tears, but I knew this would be nothing compared to saying goodbye to Dee.

"Marqy, you're 16, and in a couple of years, or now, or whatever, you're going to start partying, and trying stuff. All I can say about that is be wise about it, don't drink a heap so you become immune to it, and don't sleep with inappropriate men, look where it got me!" This time Marqy and I gave off a chuckle.

"You're a smart girl, and will do great things, there is a lot you can accomplish if you try, if you don't, then, you don't, you're in a family that is full of doctors, don't let that influence you, you do what you want, what you dream of, its your life, you live it, then you only ever have yourself to blame, and possibly me for giving you this advice.

Also, being the spitting image of your father, you can probably get anything you've ever wanted from a guy just by giving him the McSteamy look, or in your case the McSteamette look. USE IT to your advantage, but don't use it for something stupid like a drink or whatever else, be smart about, but just letting you know you can also probably get away with anything with that look." By the end of the speech we were both in a fit of giggles.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Aunt Mere, you're the loose, not stuck up aunt that doesn't take everything I say literally, I love you Aunt Mere" and again we were in tears, I knew I had to speak to Leigh, and it was going to be hard.

"Leigh, babe, can you come over here so I can tell you some very important stuff that your parents will never tell you, or would seeming that your father is Mark, but stuff that a aunt should be able to tell you"

Leigh again shook her head.

"Ok, Leigh baby, I'll tell you from over here. You are just like your sister, except younger and have darker hair, and anything that I don't get to tell you, I'm pretty sure that your cousin Dee will ok.

So I'll tell you the basic never wear black under white clothes rule, and also black with brown, but that's just my opinion.

You're only young Leigh so there isn't much else I can say to you, just that you should know that I will and have always loved you, ok?"

Leigh was slowly moving towards the bed I was lying in, with tears in her eyes, she broke out into a jog and jumped up on the bed and cuddled into me crying.

"I love you too Aunt Mere, I'll miss you" with that she sat up kissed me on the check then walked out of the room not looking back.

I heard Marqy say something about getting her parents; I couldn't talk so I just nodded.

* * *

A/N: 

Sad? Depressing? Not Crying Material?

Tell me! lol.

ok, it might be a while till I get around to the next chapter, but shouldn't be TO long, not making promises though!

Amythest Girl.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry for the wait guys!

don't own Grey's if I did, well, I wouldn't tell you what I'd do.

* * *

_Previously on Probably Wouldn't Be This Way:  
I heard Marqy say something about getting her parents; I couldn't talk so I just nodded._

**Probably Wouldn't Be This Way  
Chapter 5**

Mark walked in first, still as handsome as the day I first saw him, except of course the greying hair. Not that I'd ever tell him that, his ego is big enough as it is! Lexie walked in after him, she still looked as young as she ever was, she had that childlike innocents about her, that made her look, well, innocent.

"Hey Mere babe" Mark leaned over, gave me a kiss on the forehead and a slight rub of the arm.

"Now, now Mark, it is not the time or place for this, and really! You leave it to now to let on you like me? Seriously!" I shake my head in mock anger, it was always like this between us, playful banter.

"Well you always were my favourite dirty mistress," He says with a smirk.

"Haven't you heard, I'm an adulterous whore," I reply weakly with a smile on my face.

Mark chuckles lightly, I never really realised how much we had in common until I had Dee, and he was there 24/7, well almost anyway, and to Dee, he was always Uncle Mark, the closest thing she had to a father, to her father.

Lexie then walks over and sits on the other side of the bed, its strange how at first she was the other woman, but things change, and you come to realise, you keep all the family you can.

"How are you feeling? I know that seems a stupid question but, honestly. And don't you dare think about saying your fine, because we both no that I won't believe you. Anyway, you've said it to many times to be believable," She had a point, but do I really want to describe the amount of pain I'm in, we decided no pain, would a hospital really be better than this?

"I'm in a lot of pain, its slowly getting harder to breathe, I feel as if I'm being suffocated. I didn't think dying was suppose to feel like this, I didn't think it would hurt this much." I lay crying, as I felt Mark scoop me up in a tight embrace.

"We never expect anything to be as hard as we originally think. Dying is always different with every person," Mark reminds me, as he tries to comfort me. Try being the operative word.

"I kn…know I jus…ust didn't…expe..pect it….to be thi…his…hard" I say still sobbing, I know that if I keep sobbing I'll only shorten my goodbye time, but at this point I don't really care.

I slowly stop sobbing, but my breathing remains the same, I try hard not to fall into the darkness that is approaching. I know, I know what's happening, its happened before.

"DEE! You need to be in here!" I heard Mark call out, but I was slipping away, I could feel the cold surrounding me.

"What's going on? Oh no, ma" Dee ran over to my bedside and grabbed my hand.

"I'm …sorry you nev…never met your…father…I shouldn't ha…"

"Ma, stop its ok, just stop talking and breathe for as long as you can. I know your sorry, I forgive you for that, you did the best you could, and I will always be thankful, you gave me the best childhood I could ever hope to give to me kids. I love you mummy" Dee had her head down on my hand, I was softly rubbing her face.

"So much, I never…got to…to teach you…don't run…run fro…from your…prob…probl…problems. I lo…lov…love yo….you Dee"

"Mere, do you want Lex and I to leave?" Mark asked softly.

I'm breathless from talking, so I shake my head softly. I need them here, for comfort, so I'm not anymore scared than I already am, Mark has always been able to comfort me. Something comes to mind, something I haven't heard in a long time.

"Dee…sing to…sing to m…to me" I gasp out.

"What do you want me to sing?" Dee says, I know she is trying to hide the sobs in her voice.

"Onl…Only Ho…"

"Only Hope? Ma I haven't sang that in ages"

"Plea…ase" I whisper, its getting harder to breathe.

I hear her take a deep breathe to settle her voice. I hear sobbing coming from the other side of my bed, I know Lexie is crying, Mark is holding my hand. I turn my head slowly to look at him, always my brother. He smiles down at me and kisses my forehead again, but this time its shakey. When I see him again, I see the tears running down his face. I turn my head back to Dee, as she softly began to sing in her angelic voice.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul, It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again, I'm awake in the infinite cold, But you sing to me over and over and over again. So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours, I pray to be only yours, I know now you're my only hope. Sing to me the song of stars…_"

Lexie gives a small wail as she takes over from Mark, as he moves to lie down beside me and cradle me, in my last breathe.

This is the last thing I hear before I stop completely.

The last thing I see is my Dee's soft black curls, so much like her fathers, her bright baby blue eyes, again like her fathers, so much like her father full stop.

Then I see what I have been missing for the past twenty years.

Derek.

* * *

A/N:

I know I said a couple of more chapters, but 1 more.  
This isn't how I planned it, it just sought of formed in my head, I had half of it written but was stuck on the last half, and this is what I came up with.

Next Chapter should be up soon, no promises.

Amythest Girl.


	6. Chapter 6  Epilouge

Heya!

Guess what, its here, the last chapter.

It might not be what you guys wanted, it certainitly wasn't what I was thinking, but it came and I thought it worked.

* * *

**Probably Wouldn't Be This Way**

**Epilouge**

My mother was a woman who believed that things happen, and you had to make the best of it.

Ma's been gone 10 years now, and it's still hard to believe that she's not here.

I moved to Seattle as soon as I finished my degree, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about, and why ma never forgot, and why she didn't forget. Also, why she told me I had to see or ride the ferryboats at sunset or sunrise.

Uncle Mark and Aunt Lexie still lived in Seattle so I had somewhere to live. That was until I found an interest, and someone who caught my eye. Someone I knew I could be with for the rest of my life, Richard Burke.

Granted, Aunt Cristina wasn't to happy with the idea of a Grey – Shepherd getting with her son, who is 2 years younger than me, but you can't help who you fall in love with. We've been married for 4 years now, with 1 daughter, Meredith Cristina Burke, and 2 more on the way.

Grandma Adele died about a year after ma, she had a stroke.

Uncle Preston retired, due to the fact that he just couldn't take the long hours anymore, and he was tired, so he passed Chief to Uncle Mark, which may I say, Aunt Cristina was pretty mad about.

Aunt Addison is still working, she is actually my OB/GYN, which should be weird since she's my stepmother, but its not, its pretty cool.

Aunt Izzie and Uncle Alex are still happy, they still fight, actually, they're kind of like Beatrice and Benedick from Much Ado About Nothing, you know, that Shakespeare story.

Uncle George is doing well, his still morning the loss of Aunt Callie. Aunt Callie was diagnosed with stage 2 bone cancer, about 2 years ago, she died 6 months ago, it was hard to watch, it hurt, but not as much as ma's.

Now, to Uncle Mark and Aunt Lexie, they're doing well too. They've been married 23 years, and STILL go at it like rabbits! Wait, can I say that about my Aunt and Uncle, awe well, I just did.

My 'cousins' are also doing well; I'll give you an update.

Bailey Chantal Burke: 30 yrs. 4th year Surgical Resident, Bailey is very much like her mother in the fact that she finds it hard to let people in. We're pretty good friends, I think she feels more comfortable since I'm her sister-in-law as well. The only difference is that Bailey has a 6-year-old son, which she had with her college boyfriend, which picked up and left when she told him. Jeremy Preston Burke is the cutest boy you will ever see, and will definitely break some hearts.

Miranda Lucille Burke: 28yrs. Mira is Richard's twin; Mira started her internship this year, but went against family tradition and went into Emergency Medicine, except she knows what she's doing, unlike some of them.

Ava Marie Karev: 27yrs. I should say Ava Marie Duquette. Yep, Denny had a sister Dana, who had a son, Declan. Aunt Izzie broke into tears when Ava told her who her boyfriend was, but Aunt Izzie accepted it and said "maybe you'll actually get to marry your Duquette" which, I suppose, was her way of accepting it. Declan and Ava have been married for 6 years now, and as happy as can be. They have 3 kids, Charli Dana Duquette, Nathan Denny Duquette and Danielle Isobel Duquette, and Ava is pregnant again, her due date is a week after mine.

Alexandra Grace Karev: 23yrs. Still lives at home, she hasn't quite decided what she wants to do yet, but she has her mother's looks, and bust (which is something I envy, I got ma's). She also has Uncle Alex's hair, so she is a beauty. She's been in a few stage shows so we'll see how she goes.

Mitchell George Karev: 20yrs. Resident player of Yale University. Mitch is to much like his father for his own good, we've all seen pictures of Uncle Alex when he was younger and his the spitting image. Mitch is doing a Bachelor of Science. Not only is he smart, but also his got good looks.

Michael Isaiah Karev: 19yrs. Going to Harvard on a Football scholarship. His going to try his luck at play professional football. But his doing a sports medicine course as a fall back. His the jock.

Karlene Isobel Karev: 15yrs. Cheerleader, 3 boyfriends, on the dean's list. She's hot, she's wanted, and she's smart, much like her brother Mitch. Karlene is a female Alex, with blonde hair. Karlie knows she wants to be a doctor, but doesn't know what field to go into.

Georgia Calliope O'Malley: 25yrs. Georgi is a lawyer, not just any lawyer but a divorce and family lawyer. She works on a lot of my cases. She's confident, but kind, she is also respectful, and doesn't judge a soul.

Marqelle Susan Grey-Sloan: 26yrs. Marqy is in her last year of Med school, and can't wait to do her boards so she can start as a Surgical Intern. In the last year she hasn't had a boyfriend, she had a bad relationship last year, which left her scared, emotionally and physically. She's doing well, and can't wait for her to come home.

Leigh Merie Grey-Sloan: 16yrs. Leigh keeps low at school, she's the geek, but is very beautiful. She just doesn't get noticed, and she doesn't care, she likes it that way. Leigh has never been an attention seeker, and I don't think she ever will be.

I suppose I should tell you a little bit more about me. I'll give you a profile.

Name: Delenda Grace Shepherd-Burke (yep, I decided to use dad's name all the time)

Age: 30yrs

Spouse: Richard Derek Burke (Married 4 years)

Children: Meredith Cristina Burke (and pregnant with twins)

Occupation: Social Worker, HHD worker for Youth of Seattle.

My mother always used to say to me, live life to the fullest, don't waste a moment, don't wait a minute, because the moment or minute you waste you may regret your whole life.

My mother was a great mother, and she will always, always, be missed. I love you ma.

_Meredith Lucia Grey  
__Loving Mother  
__Watchful Friend  
__Caring Surgeon  
__10__th__ of November, 1979 – 22__nd__ of May, 2027_

_

* * *

_

A/N:

That's it!

Thank you guys so much for reading, I've really appreciated all the support you have given me. It's kept me going through all the hard times, especially when I have been sick (which has been happening alot)

Look out for more stories, that may be up soon (as soon as they come to my head,lol)

Hope to hear from you all soon.

Best Wishes,  
Amythest Girl.


End file.
